


a year and a day [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Geralt makes two promises that he doesn't want to keep.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	a year and a day [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a year and a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439929) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> Thank you so much [ShanaStoryteller](https://shanastoryteller.tumblr.com/) for having a blanket permission statement! 
> 
> This is my first foray into creating for the Witcher fandom, and it's been a while since I've read much fic for it but I had this in my bookmarks and simply _had_ to record it!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188719478@N05/51051957983/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mxq97tjt6f6af6h/a+year+and+a+day.mp3/file)

[Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/a-year-and-a-day/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you liked this fic, please let the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439929), and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments, or on [tumblr](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/RionaaP)!
> 
> The music in this podfic is [Le château magique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soP-VolZi0A) by Guilhelm Desq (and if you would like to talk to me about the instrument and its various uses, please come talk to me about it on tumblr!)


End file.
